I Stand Here Alone
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy dies and Kevin needs to take care of what Lucy left behind, their daughter. Lucy dies during child birth. Kevin wishes he could change the past.
1. 1: I Stand Here Alone

**I Stand Here Alone**

**Disclaimer- I own all my stories and this plot.**

**Summary- Lucy dies and Kevin needs to take care of what Lucy left behind, their daughter. Lucy dies during child birth. Kevin wishes he could change the past.**

I lye here under the stars, just Lucy and I. I can't believe I'm almost a father, I know I'm going to be great at it. " Kevin." Lucy said softly. " Yeah." " Kevin promise me, just promise me, if anything happens to me during birth you will always take care of our daughter." Lucy told him and kissed him. " Lucy you wont die and don't say that." I told her and hugged her. " Well it could happen." Lucy told me. " Lucy, just calm down. I know nothing will go wrong." We went back and looked into the black/dark blue sky with yellow stars. Lucy and I started to walk into the house. We walked into our room and sat on the bed. I hugged her tightly, telling her that everything will be alright.

The next day, I woke up at 11:30, I don't have work today. Lucy was still sleeping. I went and took a shower while I have the time. In the shower, I was thinking how grateful I am to have a wife and child. When the baby is born, I will be very thrilled. They both mean the world to me. I got dried off and put my clothes on. I saw Lucy sitting on the couch, I went and joined her. " Hey." " Hi." She replied. Then I saw her wince " What's wrong?" " I think, I'm going to have the baby." She said happily. " Let's go to the hospital. I'll call your parents." I picked up the phone that sat on the counter in the kitchen, I dialed Annie's phone number, she answered " Hello?" " Hi mom, can you meet us at the hospital?" " Sure, but why?" " Lucy is going to have the baby, I have to go bye." I hung up the phone and we went to the car and drove off.

Annie heard a long beep on the phone. " Eric, kids, get down stairs in the kitchen. Grabbed your jackets also." Annie yelled. In a matter of seconds everyone came sprinting down the stairs into the kitchen. " We need to go to the hospital, now!" Annie yelled happily,. " Why?" They all asked. " Lucy is having her baby." Annie said. They called Matt and Mary to tell them. They said they will catch the next flight to Glen Oak. We all went to the car and started to drive to the hospital.

We parked the car. Lucy and I walked into the hospital. " Hi, my wife is in labor." I said out of breathe. The nurse put her in a wheel chair and we went to room 309. They doctors got her hooked up fast. I stood next to her the whole time. I just can't believe I am going to be a father. I know my dad would have been so proud of me.

Eric, Sam, David, Ruthie, Simon and I ran into the hospital. " We would like to know where Lucy Kinkirk's room is." I asked. " Are you family?" She asked. " Yes, I'm her mother, that's her father and these are her siblings." " She is in room 309." We all walked there. We emerged into the room and saw Lucy lying there. I went over to her and kissed her head. " Hi sweetie, how are you?" " I am good." " Can you guys go outside." He said talking about everyone besides Kevin. " Kevin, can I talk to you for a minute." " Sure." I told him and followed him. " Kevin." " Yes." " There is a 75 percent guarantee that Lucy will die during labor." " What?" Kevin said starting to cry. " Your wife might die during labor." " No, she isn't , I know she wont." I told him and walked back into the room with Lucy. I hugged her for dear life, knowing that today will be the last day I will ever see her alive. I don't want her to die. I would want to die for her instead. I love Lucy with all my heart. I don't understand why god is doing this to her. I hate him with all my passion right now. He is taking away my one true love I have in my life, besides my daughter. " Kevin, what's wrong?" Lucy asked. " I love you." I told her and had a tear fall down my cheek. " I know, I do too. What's wrong Kevin?" I hugged her and kissed her. " The doctor said, you, you have a 75 percent chance of dying." " No, please tell me your kidding. Kevin." She sobbed. " He told me that, I don't what you to die. You mean the world to me. You're the only woman I ever loved." I told her. " I should tell your family." She nodded and cried.

I walked into the waiting room where the family was. Mary and Matt were already there. I started to cry, I felt tears swell up into my eyes and fall onto my face. " What's wrong Kevin?" Annie asked. " Lucy." " What about her?" " Everyone I think you should sit down." Everyone sat. " The doctor told me she only has a 75 percent chance of dying." " What!" We all screamed " If you don't believe me go ask the doctor yourself." They all ran to the doctor and I went into Lucy's room to be with her. I might never see my dear Lucy again, until we meet in heaven again. I know after Lucy dies, if she does. I will never love or marry again. I just can't. I love Lucy and I will always love her. If I marry again, it means I don't love her. She looked up at me and smiled. " I love you." " I love you too." " Kevin, I knew something was going to happen." She sobbed into my chest. " Kevin promise me, you'll take care of our daughter Savannah we picked that name together." " I promise." I told her and cried too.

Three hours later, the doctor came in and said in 30 minutes until you are going to have your baby. I felt I wanted to punch him in his face. I hate god, I hate him so much! He is making my life miserable. How can he do this to me, my family and Lucy. How can he do it to her, Lucy is a Minster and wants her to die? That is real low, I want her to be safe. We talked for cried. This was going to be the last 30 minutes of our lives we would ever have again. I kept telling her how much I love her. " Kevin, I love you with all my heart. I wish I don't need to die." She told we in-between sniffles. " I know, me too." I said while stroking her back. " Kevin, since we only have 5 more minutes until I have to do this, I want to tell you, good bye." She kissed me long and passionate. " Lucy no, don't say that. You wont die, I know you wont. If you do I will want to say bye too." I told her. I'm becoming really sad and very angry right now.

The doctor walked in and sat on the chair in front of the bed. " Lucy, Kevin, it's time." He told us. " On the next contraction I want you to push." Lucy pushed hard with all she got. Lucy did two more like that and the baby was born. The baby started to cry. I went over and cut the cord. I took the baby and put her in her arms. " I smiled at her. " Good bye, Kevin. Just remember to take care of Savannah." " I promise. You wont die, your alive right now. " I smiled and cried. Then, the heart beat monitor went still. I screamed no! The doctors told me to leave the room. Then the doctor came out to me. " Kevin, I'm sorry, she's gone. She died of loss of blood. She also died because oxygen didn't go to the brain." I cried and bawled with all I got. I went back into the room and kissed her. I looked at savannah and I picked her up.

I went back into the waiting room. I took Savannah with me. I was crying, and looking at Savannah, the only thing I have left. Now that Lucy died, all I have is Savannah. Everyone looked at me wondering why I was crying. " Everyone, please sit," They all sat. " I am sorry to announce this, but Lucy has passed away." Kevin cried. " No!" Mary and the rest of the family yelled. We all sat there crying. I miss Lucy already, I want her to be here where she belongs.

**Author's Note- Please tell me what you think. Don't forget to read and review.**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long intervenes. I might write a new chapter soon. However, I would like your input on the story, like if I should keep going with it, stop, or what ever. I was thinking about going on with the story, from where it had left off. Lucy died, three months passed, Kevin really misses her. However, Kevin knows she is still with him, and with their daughter. Then, later on in the chapters, he meets a woman, a woman he really likes, not knowing if he should date because he is still married to Lucy. If you people have, any ideas tell me. Right now, I have a huge writer's blockade for now. **

**(Author's Note- Please give me idea's if you would be kind enough).**


	3. 2: I stand Here Alone

Lucy Kinkirk died on June 26, 2001. That day will never be forgotten, since than three months have gone by. Savannah living through life with out a mother.

Each time Kevin hears Lucy's name, he always cries. He wishes she were still here, having her in his arms holding her tight. When he thinks about it, he knows he is still in the same room as he is right now. With him and his daughter. She loves the both of them; he knows she loved Savannah even though she only has to hold her for a minute.

_The day she died, I was crying for hours and hours. I thought it was Savannah's fault for having her die, but it was not. I loved Lucy very much, I did not want her to leave and yet again, she left me. She did say goodbye and I did. I promise you I was cursed, I tell you cursed. Right after I said goodbye she was gone, she was dead and I were sent out. At that moment in my gut, I knew she was a goner. I knew there was no chance. Only if something bad happens the send you out, and it was. From that moment on, my life changed. I do not know if I can love again. I am still married to Lucy. Since the day I met her, I knew she was the once. I remember the first kissed we had, it was so gentle; I can still feel it on my lips. All her kisses I can still feel. I really miss her kissing me, hugging me and everything else. I miss the way I come home and smelling the food she cooks, the smell of her perfume, but that is still in the house. Everything of hers is still here, beside herself physically._

"Savannah, I wish you could have known your mother. She was a wonderful person, and very beautiful. Right now, you are too young to understand what happened, but one day you will understand what happened o her when you are older." Savannah stares at him, and giggles. "Yes, your mother was a very great woman. See, if she were still alive she would be here holding you tight. She loved you so much; she could not wait for you to be born and having you in her arms. All she wanted was to hold you, and have you a life. To bad, she could not be here to experience it with you. She always knew what the best was for her, the best for me and the best for the family." Savannah cries

**Chapter 2 is now over. I am now going to fast forward the story in the next chapter where she is 6 years old and wondering why she does not have a mother. In addition, why she left with out saying good-bye and questioning her father about that. In addition, I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. I kept running out of ideas. Also, I may have flash backs. In a couple chapters from now I am going to change it around a little. I am going to do something if Lucy was still alive and Savannah lives through it, and Savannah could remember her mom, but it is all a dream. However, it felt so real. Then Savannah wants her in her lfie because she is the mother she wants.**


	4. 3: I Stand Here Alone

Today is August 2007, 6 years had passed since Savannah was born and the day her mother was born. Kevin, he is still the same, he dated, but never loved. Each time he gets in a serious relationship he thinks he is betraying his trust in Lucy, and betraying her. However, he knows that she would want the best for her. Sometimes he wonders why god wanted him to have Lucy leave his life; he loved her for god sakes. Savannah, now she is a big girl, she is starting to look like her mother, which makes Kevin happy and yet sad.

_As I walk back into the living room where I see Savannah I sit down next to her, I have a book in my hand that I want to give her, I know she wont understand what it is or who she is, but she has the right to know who her mother is. I cannot have her live life in a lie._

"Savannah," I said nervously. She looked at me, and smiled. "Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Savannah asked m. "Sure honey, anything you want, and you know I am always here for you, right?" Savannah nodded. "Why don't I have a mommy?" I sighed. "Savannah, I was coming to you to tell you this today." "Okay, but why don't I have a mom?" "Savannah, your mom loved you very much, she couldn't wait for you to be born. However, when she was having you, there was some complications and, well, she died. Your mom was very smart, pretty, nice, outgoing and would do anything for anyone. She wanted to be just like Reverend Camden." She was starring at me. "When is she coming back?" She asked me. _God, this is going to be though. _"Savannah, your mom can't come back, she's dead." "Where is she?" "Have you ever heard of heaven? When you die, god sends you to heaven, one day you'll meet her, in your next life time." Savannah looked down. "So I will never see her?" "No, but I have some pictures of her that I would like to give you. Here is your baby book also, your mom started to make it, these are some pictures before you were born, and until now."

_God, why did you have my mom leave me. I have one wish that I would like to ask for; it is to live life as if my mom was still alive. I know it cannot happen but I want it to. I want to see how life would be if she was alive. I want to see her, talk to her, and maybe a movie if you can find one of her._

"Savannah!" Annie yelled. "Grandma, what was my mom like?" I asked her. "Savannah, your mom was a wonderful woman and a wonderful daughter. If she was still here, I know that you would have loved her, everyone loved her, and everyone wanted her as a daughter. She planned to be a minister, like your grandfather, she wanted to work where her father did, and wanted to be just like him. In high school, she helped a lot, she did everything she can do, and tried her best not to be like her sister Mary. ""Why didn't she want to be like Aunt Mary?" I sighed. "Mary, was more of a tough girl, tomboy. When she was in 12th grade, she did something stupid, and her team did it too. They went and trashed the school gym, which they vandalized, and were sent to jail. They all lost their scholarships, and decided to drop out of school. When Lucy went to school, Mary decided to go to college, which we were very thankful about." "Cool, was my mom pretty? I didn't open the book my dad gave me." "Yes, she was very pretty."

_I wish my mom were here right now, she seems like a great person, I really miss her even though I do not know her. Why did you have to take my mom away from me? I hope one day I can meet her. _

_Sometimes I dream about how my mom is, how she act, what she looks like. Sometimes I see my dad hold a perfume that smells good; I think it was my moms though. I always wondered how life would be if my mom was here, if she was nice and everything else. From what I heard, she was. I wish she were alive, I wish we could rewind life that she would not have died._

"Dad I love you, thanks for always helping me when I need you." I told him and gave him a hug. "I am glad you're my dad and you married my mom." Kevin smiled and hugged her back and gave her a kiss.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was short. Please read and review. **


	5. 4: I Stand Here Alone

**I Stand Here Alone**

Author's Note- I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this story, or any of my stories for that fact. But I'll try to update my stories more often.

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

_Sometimes I dream about how my mom is, how she act, what she looks like. Sometimes I see my dad hold a perfume that smells good; I think it was my moms though. I always wondered how life would be if my mom was here, if she was nice and everything else. From what I heard, she was. I wish she were alive, I wish we could rewind life that she would not have died._

* * *

It's been so long since I walked in this house, it's been so long since I seen him, since I smelt him, touched him, since I been here. I look at him, and I smile, wishing I could have my life back. I wish what happened didn't happen. I'm missing out on my daughters life, if only they could've saved me. I go over and tap Kevin on his shoulder, he starts moving around. He wakes up, and he screams.

"Kevin, calm down it's only me." I said with a smile, knowing this was going to happen. Since I am, well, dead, as you can call it.

"Lucy? Is it really you?" Kevin asks, Lucy nods. "I can't believe it, you're dead, I can see you, you're here standing before me." I kiss her like I haven't in years. Well it's true, I haven't kissed her or seen here in years.

Then Savannah walks into the room, she screams, "Daddy, daddy, daddy. Can we go to Grandma's house today?" Then Savannah notices a blonde woman and says, "Who are you."

"Savannah, honey, baby, I know you don't know me but I'm your mother. I wish I could've been here, but I wasn't, I died. But I am here now, but not for long." Lucy states while walking towards her daughter. Kevin smiles knowing their family missed so much.

Savannah starts running towards her mom, and hugs her, and she screams, "Mommy, mommy; Is it really you? Are you really my mom. I always wished to see my mommy, and it came true. Daddy, God really is real, my wish came true." Everyone starts laughing.

_Today mommy and I went into the pool to go swimming, it was fun. I love her, I wish she didn't have to leave. She's the best mom I could've asked for, I wish I could bring her to school and show her to all the other children. _

And that's when I woke up, I looked around, no mom. I walk down the starts, no mom. I look around the house no mom; I walk outside no mom. She's gone, she vanished, it was all a dream. The dream though, felt too real. Felt like what I wished it was. But the real question is, was it really a dream, was it really her? I just wish I didn't wake up so she could stay here forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, but review please. Thank you.**


End file.
